


You know nothing about being human

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for afg1's prompt "Sam/Dean/Castiel. Inexplicably, the cheap motel room cable has BBC America."</p>
    </blockquote>





	You know nothing about being human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for afg1's prompt "Sam/Dean/Castiel. Inexplicably, the cheap motel room cable has BBC America."

  
"Which one would I be?" Castiel asked in his usual monotone cluelessness.

"Yeah, which one?" Sam repeated, already impatient.

"They are fictional."

"Forget that," Dean interjected.

"A vampire, a werewolf, or a ghost? I would be none of them."

Dean gave the same exasperated look he was getting from his brother right back at Sam.

"Although I can see you as a vampire, Dean, since you have been one. And you Sam, as a ghost."

"I thought you'd say werewolf, 'cuz-"

"Dean. She's dead. Let it rest."

"Wait, that means you'd be the werewolf," Dean realized belatedly.

"Because he likes the vampire."


End file.
